The present invention relates to a driving force control system for a hybrid vehicle which has an engine, a primary electric motor and a secondary electric motor as drive sources of the vehicle.
Relationally, there is proposed a driving force control system for controlling driving force of a vehicle which has an engine and a motor as drive sources thereof.
For example, Patent Literature No. 1 discloses a driving force control system for a hybrid vehicle in which front wheels are driven by an engine and rear wheels are driven by a motor.
[Patent Literature No. 1]
JP-A-2002-235576 (paragraph Nos. 0009, 0012, FIG. 1)
In the aforesaid related art, however, the motor only functions as an electric motor, and a generator for driving the motor is driven by the engine, there being provided no mechanism for recovering running energy when braking. Due to this, in order to improve further the fuel economy, it is desired to provide motors which function not only as an electric motor but also as a generator on the front wheel and rear wheel sides of the vehicle, respectively, so that regeneration can be performed by the motors when the vehicle is decelerated.
However, since there happens to exist a case where the specifications and performances of the electric motor (for example, the front motor) for driving the front wheels and the electric motor (the rear motor) for driving the rear wheels differ from each other and the regeneration capacities of the motors also differ depending on running conditions of the vehicle, there is caused a problem that it cannot always be said that the regeneration performed simply by the respective motors is efficient.